Fork Creek Anthology
by Maestro of the End
Summary: An anthology of drabbles, more to come. Enjoy, and Review please. Seddie. If you get the title reference please tell me via review.
1. First Installment

Meh, got bored, so, here's another anthology o' the songfics. Review please and concrit id appreciated.

--

1)Satellite-Dave Matthews Band

Here he was again, orbiting them like some frickin' satellite. Not really in the group, but not completely out of it. He wished he was more in the group, less of a tech-geek, and more...more normal, like everyone else.

He wished, but he was caught in their orbit, and their gravity wasn't pulling him down anytime soon.

--

She wished he was less of satellite. He was, so out there, hard to reach. He was better than her, better than everyone else, because he was wholly and completely himself. He didn't pretend, and that's what separated them.

She wished he would come down from his orbit, but, he was too strong, and she didn't have the courage to go up and pull him down, yet.

--

2)High and Dry-Radiohead

He'd been used, used like some dirty washcloth, and then discarded after all the muck had been wiped up. And right now, he'd kill himself for some attention. Valerie, he'd really thought she'd been the one, the one who would finally care, but she wasn't, all she needed was a way in, and when he wasn't useful anymore, she dropped him like a bad habit. She'd left him high and dry.

She saw him like that, and for once, the urge to hurt, to mock, it wasn't there. The urge to keep him away, so he'd never know, she let it go. Right now, the only thing she wanted was to pull him closer, to push the hurt away, and give him the comfort. Just like he'd been there for her. He was high and dry, and she needed to pull him down from whatever height he was at, so she did.

He smiled at her hug, at her words, his smile was the best thing she'd seen in awhile, and his arms around her was even better. She was never gonna leave him. She promised him he would never be high and dry again.

3)She Came In Through the Bathroom Window-The Beatles (this was a weird one to write)

Freddie woke with a start at the sound coming from down the hall. He crept out of bed, and picked his fencing sabre up off the ground. As he tip-toed down the hall, he noticed the noise was coming from inside the bathroom. Confused, Freddie opened the door to see a blonde ball of plaid pajamas come rolling through the window.

He moved at caught the tumbling Sam before she hurt herself. He chuckled quietly and whispered as Sam got her bearings, "Sam, what the hell are you doing?"

She smiled, "Carly fell asleep, and I wanted to see my dork."

"You don't have to come through the bathroom window to do that," he said with a quick peck on the lips.

Moving to the window he looked out the six story window before turning back to Sam, "How'd you manage that anyway?"

She smiled deviously, "That's my little secret."

--

4)Money-Pink Floyd

Some people say that money is the key to happiness in the modern world, others say it's the root of all evil. I think that it just isn't enough. Got a good job, a new car, caviar, and that wealthy daydream you all have as kids, yeah, that's me. I'm the tough girl actress, everybody respects me, but, it just isn't enough. I'm getting by though.

I get by because I got me a secret. Through all this climbing to the top, through all the scandals and the rehab, I've always had my steady rock, and let me tell you, it ain't money. No the key to happiness isn't money, but then again how can money be the root of all evil, we need it to survive. The key to happiness, is my lovely man. No matter how many times the press was all over for some rumor or another, he's always been there for me. And as I rose higher and higher, and the paychecks got bigger and bigger, he was always there to give me a sharp yank back to reality.

Sure, he ain't perfect, hell he ain't even the hottest guy ever. But in this world off makeup and costumes, he's the most real thing I've got. And I'm damn proud of it.

5)Fearless-Pink Floyd

People told him it was impossible, that the hill was too steep to climb, but travel it he did. He told them he'd do it and they said they'd like to see him try. And so he gave them a show. He approached her cautiously, this treacherous slope. He went up the rungs in their friendship slowly, he let her pick the place and time. And when it came, she gave him that sign, and he went.

The paths were clearest then, and the going was easy. And when he reached the top, when he got above that tree line of doubt, he smiled, leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. And all the things that they had said to keep him down, they all drifted away. Now that he had reached the top, he was fearless, and he faced the crowd with a smile on his face. But the people who wore that awful crown of society turned to see them, frowning.

The faces in the crowd rose such a clatter, but the fool, the geek, at the top, couldn't hear their muttering, he had his girl, and with her, he was fearless.

6)Company In My Back-Wilco

She attacked him with love, that was the only thing she knew how to do. Every time she curled her lips and offered a snide remark, it was her way of showing affection, she wished that everyone else understood that. She knew they didn't, and she couldn't find any other way to show him how she felt.

It was like a steady crushing hand pressing down on her. She was moving forward so slowly, like their was a company on her back just trying to stop her from reaching her goal. The crushing hand never let up, and she had to fight for progress every step of the way.

--

He thought that he saw something there, between them, and slowly, but surely he tried to move toward it. He beckoned her to move forward, to move faster, but she was slow going, stubborn. She knew what she felt, but she just couldn't fully admit it yet, so he curved his flight. He would cross the line first.

He got to her, and he pushed that crushing hand away from, brought her up off her knees.

7)I Still Haven't Found What I'm Looking For-U2

He'd finally got what he wanted, the dream girl. Carly was his after so long. But, she...she really wasn't what he wanted. He'd been looking for something more than just friendship, looking for something special. But, when he got closer to her, it wasn't what he thought. Under that beautiful exterior, there wasn't much. And he found, that day after day, it was draining him, looking for something underneath it all, something that he knew now, would never exist. So, he broke it off. It didn't crush either of them. They just hadn't...clicked.

And here he sat, reclining on the couch, when Sam sat next to him. She stared straight at him and asked, "So, you happy now?"

He looked at her thoughtfully before answering, "No, no I'm not."

"What's not to be happy about, you finally had your chance with Carly, granted, it didn't work out, but still..."

He sighed and looked down at the floor, "It's just, I still haven't found what I'm looking for."

He felt her leg rub against his, and his face flushed red as he realized how close she was. Her breath tickling his ear was as sharp a reminder as any, "And what would that be?"

Freddie turned so their lips were separated by centimeters, and felt his breath catch in his throat. As he closed the gap he whispered, "You."

--

8)Warm Tape-Red Hot Chili Peppers

She shivered in the cool sping breeze on the roof of Carly's apartment building. The breeze picked her hair up carelessly, and sent a trail of goosebumps up her arms. The scuff of feet on the pavement announced someone else, but she didn't pay them much attention. That is, until, they pressed up against her back, sending a river of warmth through her wherever he touched.

His hands trailed down her crossed arms, lacing his fingers with hers when he got to the end. His head settled in the crook of her neck, and his warm breath tickled her ear. She shivered again, but this was a different kind of shiver. Not a cold shiver, a shiver of pent up desire.

She could feel his smile at her quivering as his lips trailed like ghosts up and down her neck. He'd told her he'd do anything for her, that he was giving her his love, and she was ready to do the same for him.

There, on the roof, nothing mattered but the boy at her back, and the tendrils of warm tape that he left wherever he touched her.

--

9)Eleanor Rigby-The Beatles and Fake Plastic Trees-Radiohead

I look at all the lonely people in the world today, and wonder where they come from. Even the ones who have someone to confide in are lonely. Carly, for all of er beauty and guiles she's still lonely. Every boy in school wants to be around her, and in her for that matter. But under all the attention, behind that entrancing smile and her intoxicating laugh she's so lonely it hurts from here.

How do I know? Because she told me. She cried her eyes dry against my shoulder, telling me she wished there was someone else out there beside me that cared for more than her looks. We've been neighbors for years, she's like a sister to me. At one time I thought that maybe I had crush on her like all the other guys.

I look at all those lonely people, every one of them putting on their fake, plastic smiles and heading out into our fake plastic world full of fake plastic trees. And all the falseness, it makes me sick. And then I thank whatever's out there for not letting me be like that. And I thank the girl in my arms for always being there to make sure I'm thankful.

I'm thankful she's not fake like everyone else. The smell of her hair isn't a perfume, it's just...her. Her kisses taste like ham and all sorts of food that I just can't get enough of. God I love ham.

--

10)Nobody's Fault But Mine-Led Zeppelin

It was nobody's fault but mine. It was all my fault that he had drifted so far away. I had taken all his advances and subtle moves, and I had gone with them, only to drop him on his ass when the time. And as bad as it was, it felt good. Until I saw the hurt in his eyes. The feeling of pain that seared me to the bones, and I realized that I'd made a mistake. After that, I couldn't find anything to equal what we had, and like I said, it was nobody's fault but mine.

I couldn't go on like this, I realized that I really did need him, so I went to him, knocking on his apartment door looking more pathetic than ever before. And when he opened the wooden barrier, he looked at me, and it hurt so much. He didn't have to say a thing, the hate that almost scorched my skin was enough. I could see it, and it killed me.

And so, continuing to be pathetic, I begged for him to take me back. Because I needed him, and I needed him to know that. He told me trust was fragile, and it would take along time. I told him I'd do whatever I needed to. So here I am, friends with him again, working slowly up the ladder.

I could've been happy, I could've had him, but I didn't yet. And it was nobody's fault but mine.

11)Together-Raconteurs

You and me forever, that's what I told her. We belonged together, and I showed her that. And no matter what we had to weather, we always endeavored to make the best of it. We got through the mocking looks, through the differences we had. We learned to live with the others flaws, and lived to learn more about each other. We both gave a little, and both pushed back a little. And I learned to wait my turn in talking, lest I get burned.

It wasn't perfect, I wasn't a princ charming, and she was no exotic princess, but we made it work. And the differences, that's what brought us together. Maybe the sheer fact that there was no possible way we should end up with each other drove us to like each other.

She suggested carving our names permanently in something, I told her that I didn't need a carving to remind me how much I love her. She laughed that adorable laugh and told me it was for other people.

We weren't a fairy tale ending, we didn't sail into the sunset with heroic poses, and massive ship, on to our next adventure. But we were happy with each other, and really, in the end, that's all that mattered.

--

Well, that's the second installment in what I plan on being a very vast collection of these little drabbly things, cuz honestly, I really like 'em.

There's eleven in this installment because 'Together' came on right after 'Nobody's Fault But Mine', and I just had to put it in there.

And for the record my favs this time around were 'Fearless', 'Satellite', 'Company In My Back', and 'Warm Tape'.

Thanks for reading, and R&R.

Lastly, I had to type most of this in the Edit/Preview section of the Documents area on my login page, so it'll be ridden with grammatical errors. My bad, but Micro. Word had to go for a little bit, but I should have it back shortly.

MotE


	2. Second Installment

Drabble number two, comin' atcha

Drabble number two, comin' atcha.

And you know I gotta gat ya.

Technically number 3.

--

1)Sexy Sadie-The Beatles

Freddie wondered day after day how she did it. How she could wake up and be prepared to make a fool of anyone and everyone. How she could wake up knowing full well, that today, she would be breaking a plethora of school rules. And he didn't think she just got up and planned on making a fool of just some random person, though she was almost terrifyingly capable. It always felt, to him at least, that she had a certain target in mind

Him.

Freddie also wondered how she could brighten his day simply with a smile. Wondered deep down why he knew that he would give everything and his left foot just be near her for more than he already was. But past all of this, he wondered how it had taken him years of being around her and shooting iCarly to really notice her. Mostly though, he wondered how she was able to do everything she did, and still stay so god damn sexy.

--

2)Exit Music (For A Film)-Radiohead

She felt the tears, like molten lead, burn furrows down her cheeks, as the rain pounded off the umbrella, and lightning flashed overhead, followed by a loud rolling thunder. It wasn't supposed to happen like this, the three of them should have been able to live out the rest of their lives as friends forever. She never dreamed that anything like this would have happened, especially not to her friend.

The police had told them all that the driver who hit her had been drunk, but that didn't stop her from dying. No matter the circumstances or who did, she was still dead, and there was nothing anyone could do about it now. She walked forward, out from the cover of the umbrella into the slanting, pounding rain, not caring how wet she got.

And she stood at the edge of the grave, her blonde waves matted down with wetness, and her tears indiscernible from the rivulets of rain that fell gently down her face. She found herself gasping for breath, how had she died, it wasn't possible, and then, she was on her knees, to weak to stand. Her sobs turned to yells of despair, and then, the rain stopped.

She looked up to see the black material of an umbrella shading her from the downpour, and a strong hand scooping under her arms and pulling her to her feet. She looked into his sweet chocolate brown eyes, noticed the tears running down his face and pooling in his eyes, and clutched on to him tighter than ever before. He was her last anchor, she'd already lost one friend, and she couldn't lose another, she needed him, and all she heard was his surprisingly steady voice, "Keep breathing…it'll be alright."

--

3)Pam Berry-The Shins

There's this girl I know, she's some fifteen odd years, and everybody knows her to spit in the face of well…authority figures. But I guess, she's part of what keeps this world going. The authority needs somebody to discipline, and the rebels need someone to pick on for being too unlike them, that's where I fall in. And as long as she's the rebel gunnin' for me, I am a-okay with it.

(It's short, but the songs less than a minute long, cut me a break.)

--

4)Weird Divide-The Shins

A couple days a month she would make the mile walk to his house as that pale sun set behind the hills. She would knock on his door, and he would come out ready for the walk. The nighttime walk had become a tradition in their middle age, a way for them to reconnect with the past and try to remember the happy times they had had.

Leaves would take flight from the branches of trees and whip through the air around them as they walked through a wooded path, and the pale silver moon casting a bright light on the two as they walked.

And even now, so many years later, they still take the walk, though the mile between houses is only a few feet between rooms, it makes him happy to see that the tradition and memory as not fade, but grown with age.

--

5)Please Be Patient With Me-Wilco

"I…I can't."

"What?"

"I can't at least, not right now."

"Why?"

She looked at him, wondering, trying to figure what could possibly be holding him back. And then he looks her in the eyes and she knows, it's the memories. The break-up is recent, and she had been with him for more than two years, it made Sam angry enough to kill that she had cheated on him.

"Eventually, Sam, but not yet, you're gonna have to be patient with me."

She nodded, that was fine. He was like an apple, and she just needed to wait until he was ripe enough to pluck.

--

6)One of My Turns-Pink Floyd (Warning, this one is f'ed up)

Day after day, and month after month, he could feel the love turning gray. And it was falling off, flaking away like dead dry skin. Both of them would pretend that everything was alright when they were around others, especially when he was around her. He had finally gotten the girl of his dreams, and it turned his like into a nightmare. Slowly she was driving him crazy.

He had grown older, wiser, and she grown colder and more distant, he was positive he wasn't the only man in her life. As he went to bedroom one night when she had not returned home, he felt cold as a razor blade as he went to the suitcase on the left of the closet to remove his tool. He felt a small crazed chuckled bubble from his lips at the thought of what she had made his life, and at the thoughts of his vengeance.

The long wooden handle swung swiftly through the air with a hiss, and he made his way to the foyer to sit, and wait.

She came home, and she ran, he chased her through the house, yelling after her. Did she want to watch T.V.? Did she want a little last minute fun? Would she like to call the police? It didn't matter though, his axe ended her running, and his axe ended his misery.

The nightmare for some, was just beginning.

--

7)Nothing'severgonnastandinmyway(again)-Wilco

I don't care, I am gonna find a way to get her if it kills me. I storm into the room, and see her sitting on the couch and quickly ask, "Have you seen Carly?"

I can tell the question stung her deeply. It was in a different context then I wanted, but it was in the air now. "No. I think she stopped for a smoothie."

Her curt answer stung me back, but that didn't matter. This crush, this love I suppose I should call it is growing like a weed, and not matter how hard I try to deny it or get it out, it keeps coming back , stronger than ever.

And so I say the first thing that comes to my mind, "Good."

She looks up from the magazine in her hands and gives me a strange look. It doesn't stop me though, nothing's ever gonna get in my way again. I walk toward her determinedly and she gets up from the couch nervously, backing away into a corner of the kitchen.

"Freddie, I know I've been mean to you in the past, like, an hour ago, but you're really scaring me."

I walk right up to her, and put my hands on either side of her, pressing her against the counter. "What are you scared of?"

"Are you gonna hurt me?"

"Never." The last comes out as a whisper, and I press my lips to hers with fervor. She responds after second, wrapping her arms around my neck and pulling me closer. I guess a kiss was all we needed.

--

8)Hook-Blues Traveler

He realized as the years went on, that it never really mattered what they said. Because, it was like there was always some inner truth, some vast reflection hiding just underneath the surface of their conversation. And tonight was no different. Here they were just sitting under the stars on the roof of the apartment, and they still hadn't really said anything important. And even the insults didn't faze him, because there was something about, some hook he was caught on like a fish that kept him coming back.

--

9)Bad-U2

Sometimes she wished she could just twist and turn away and leave it all behind her. But she knew she couldn't do it, it'd be like tearing herself in two. But, she knew that if she could, she would let it go and surrender, dislocate herself from the painful truth.

This hope she held on two was lifeless lifeline, how could she ever break her stone hear open for him, and so, she let herself watch him walk away. Watch him go through the flame, forever distancing himself from her, numbing her more and more to the pain.

She wanted to, somehow, through herself set his spirit free, let him really know the truth, but he was too clouded by Carly to ever look at her as anything more than an annoyance.

She wondered what he would say if she ever told him, and the she knew. He was there he was reaching toward breaking through the numbness. Her separation, dislocation, desperation, and isolation were shattered in an instant as he spoke soft words and wrapped his arms around tightly.

Things weren't gonna be so bad.

--

10)Lucky-Radiohead

He was on a roll now, today was his day. He had successfully made it out of the apartment without his mothers daily inspection, he had gotten to his locker without one beating, and now, all he had to do was wait. And standing in front of his locker waiting, he felt like he was teetering on the edge of some giant cliff of change and progress. And then he saw her, his beauty, walking down the halls. She had been his friend for years, and was even a star of a popular web show, which he produced. Her blonde hair and blue eyes entranced him everyday.

Sure their relationship had changed, but even as seniors he figured he could still call her a friend. "What are you looking at dork?"

"Nothin' much beautiful."

She gave a strange questioning look, "Are you okay?" She opened her locker and began to put some books in it.

He shrugged, "Just feeling lucky I guess."

"Well praise God I'm in a good mood, or you would've been on the floor by now."

He smirked, "Is that a threat, or a promise?"

Sam looked at him curiously again, "Are you sure you're okay, like, do you need psychiatric help or anything?"

He smiled back at her, "Nope, I'm just fine."

She shook her head and turned away to go to class, but he spun her back around, "Hey, how about we go catch a movie tonight?" He smiled as he saw the nervousness dancing in her eyes.

"Sure, I'll let Carly know."

"No, I mean just you and me."

"Uhh, ummmm, I don't… that is…"

He smiled and bent forward to press his lips to hers, and pulled away; walking off down the hall, throwing a final comment over his shoulder, "See at seven."

Several seconds later a yell followed him down the hall, "Benson you are so lucky!"

He didn't turn around but if he did the grin splitting her face would've told him everything.

--

That's numba two in the Anthology hope you enjoyed.

Please review.

MotE


	3. Third Installment: Centre

Installment three in the anthology…

Installment three in the anthology…

--

1.New Year's Day-U2

Freddie watched the soft flakes of snow settle softly on the ground on his front lawn. He had money, a home, and was well on his way to having a top office position at his job. But all he could think about was where he should be, and who he should be with. It was New Year's Day, and nothing was changing unless he made it change.

He called for a taxi that took him to the metro that took him to downtown Seattle. He pushed his way through the celebratory crowd, walking several blocks to a large apartment complex. Maybe this time he could do it right, maybe they cold begin again.

He climbed the seven flights of stairs, walked down the thirty feet of hallway and stopped in front of room 713. Freddie raised his fist and knocked on the door. He heard shuffling on the other side of the door, and waved at the peephole. The door opened, and there she was, long golden waves and brilliant blue eyes. "What do you want Freddie?"

"To be with you…"

_()()()()_

2.Think For Yourself-The Beatles

When it happened, he'd had a word or two. She'd missed the constant adoration, missed the fact that she could always rely on someone to be there for her. And when she told him that if he closed his eyes and forgot all about the other women in his life, everything would be great between them.

He told her that she needed to think more for herself. She needed to get back on the horse and realize that there wasn't always going to be an easy target to fall back on. But her mind was too clouded, and he watched her fall into despair. He and Sam both watched. They watched with pity for the friend they used to know, and they were glad that they had found each other.

_()()()()_

3.All I Need-Radiohead

She felt like the next act in a play, waiting in the wings for Freddie to move on from his little crush on Carly. She was always there, right in the middle of his picture, but she seemed to be hiding in the reeds and he couldn't see the possibilities.

She was like and insect, just wanting to share his light. But he never turned it on for her, he kept her in the dark. But she stuck with him, because at least was close, and that was all she needed.

_()()()()_

4.Going To California-Led Zeppelin

Freddie had been in this relationship for too long. Terri was not a kind person, well, she was in public, but in private he felt like her prison bitch. Someone had once told him that there was always the right girl out there somewhere, and whether or not she had love in her eyes and sunshine in her hair, she would be the one for him.

So he left. And he found his girl, the one he had dreamt of. The sunshine was in her hair, there was love in her eyes, but there was a little in her fist. If anyone ever said that all women were the same, he'd have to disagree. Some of them were much stranger than others, but from his experience, he liked them that way.

_()()()()_

5.The Wanton Song-Led Zeppelin

He heard the window to his room creak open and he turned with a smile to greet the girl he knew would be sneaking through. Not a word escaped his mouth, her lips were against his with a fervor before he knew what hit him. He felt her legs trap him on either side, straddling his waist.

Freddie gasped as her hands, cold from being outside, slid their way under his shirt, and pulled it over his head. "Sam…" it came out as little more than a whisper. He had never seen her like this. She looked at him pleadingly, and he nodded for her to continue. Clothes flew around the room, and their movement rocked the bed back and forth.

After they were done, she buried her head in his chest, and curled her body close to his. He wrapped her in his embrace and whispered in her ear, "Do you wanna talk about it?"

She shook her head. He would hold her close and hope that for now, it would be enough.

_()()()()_

6.Never Gonna Give You Up-Rick Astley (Holy shit I totally got Rick Rolled while on my own Ipod.)

They weren't strangers to love, they'd both been in relationships before. Both of them knew the rules, and this was breaking all of them. But he was thinking of a full commitment, and she knew she wouldn't get it from many other guys.

They'd known each other for years, and might have like each other for almost as long, but they were both to shy to say anything. Eventually though, they both figured it out, and it became a game. A game they played nonstop, trying to get the other to crack first.

And then, "Sam, I need to know, how do you feel about me?"

She smirked at the dorky tech producer, "Are you really that blind?"

"Sam, I can't say I won't hurt, or won't make you cry, but I know damn well that I'm never gonna give you up."

She smiled and pressed her lips to his, "That's all I need."

_()()()()_

7.Polar Opposites-Modest Mouse

They were polar opposites, and like polar opposites, they never really pushed to far away. But unlike them, they didn't stick to well together. It was less of a mesh, and more of a tangled clash of ideas and personalities.

And it killed her every time he didn't give her what she needed, every time he tried to give it _her_ and _she _would throw it to the ground, not taking it for anything special. And that's what had pushed her to this. The parts of the days around them that she couldn't just ignore and faze out of, she drank away.

She drowned all of it in her bottle. And she hoped, and prayed that someone might notice the slur in her voice, or the dark circles under her eyes, but he didn't, and she didn't think he ever would. They were just two polar opposites and there were some things of the day that she just couldn't drink away.

_()()()()_

8.Black Dog-Led Zeppelin

Freddie watched from the sidelines of the dance as Sam went crazy on the floor. He watched her swing from side to side and he had an almost violent urge to go to her and make her sweat, to make her groove. He watched her shaking, and wished he could be out there making her muscles burn and sting.

And then, she was walking toward him, her hips swaying in that knee high, skin hugging dress. He let out a quiet moan, when she walked that way, he almost couldn't keep away. But he wasn't going to run toward her, he was too afraid of tripping.

She was coming closer and the pounding in his chest increased. His eyes kept drinking her in as she approached, he just couldn't get his fill. As he closed his eyes, his cheeks burned red, and there were dreams of her just filling his head.

Sam stopped in front of him and cocked her hip to one side. He was going crazy. Just looking at her, he was down and out. She raised her eyebrow at him and opened her mouth, "What?"

"Nothin' just watchin' the dance."

"Dork," he looked up as she addressed him, "just do it."

He composed himself and gave her a questioning stare, "Do what?"

She gave him a look that told him clearly that she wasn't stupid. He took a deep breath and stood from his chair, grabbing her hand and leading her out to the dance floor, "Let's dance."

Her smile lit up the room.

_()()()()_

9.Videotape-Radiohead

She knew that when she was dead and gone that this moment would be on the videotape of the highlights of her life. Mephistopheles seemed to be reaching out to her as of late, and pushing him away through her.

But none of it seemed to matter to him, he kept coming, kept pushing to her. This was one of those good days, he was there, and that was all she needed. And when she was spinning away, out of control, he was her center keeping her grounded.

And just like everything else she loved, she knew it wouldn't last, so before he could tear her to pieces, she did it to him. Writing a note because she couldn't do it face to face, her words talking to him, but it was too late.

The pounding rain and whistling wind battered the apartment window. She sat there curled on the couch eyes dry and empty, there was nothing in her now. A tap cracked against the window, and she got up she couldn't see anything out side on the fire escape, so she opened the window.

There he was, his brown eyes boring into her. She started to talk, but he interrupted her, "You're wrong."

She stopped with her mouth open and let it hang there, not making any noise. The silence hung thick in the air for a minute before he spoke again, "I'd never want to leave you."

"Freddie I-…" this time it was his lips on hers that shut her up. The rain water slid down his face and left wet trails where it ran onto hers. She reacted, letting her hands run through his soaked hair and feeling the rivulets of water run cold streams down her arms.

No matter what happened now she wouldn't be afraid, because today was the most perfect day she had ever seen.

_()()()()_

10. She Looks to Me-Red Hot Chili Peppers

Pathetic. I thought. Here I was, wiping the streaked makeup from my face because I just been without a doubt, told that no one cared…twice. First, by the tech geek. If he had known how right he was, he probably wouldn't have said it, he was too nice, if he had known how much it hurt, he would have laughed, he wouldn't have believed me. Because, I, Sam Puckett, just had to put on this façade of being unbreakable.

Secondly, by my mother. That's what broke me. The doors seem to open by themselves as I make the familiar mile long trek to Carly's apartment building. And up the stairs to their apartment. A yellow sticky note stands out on the door, "Out to eat, BRB."

There's no one in the halls and I feel a tear slip down my cheek. I choke a laugh out, here I am, breaking down again. The door behind me opens as I lean against the Shay's apartment door, racked with silent sobs.

"Sam?"

I turn a tear-stained face toward him, "Go the hell away Fredward."

"Sam, what's the matter?"

I try to hold back the tears and manage to choke out, "Nothing." Usually I'm a pretty good liar…usually.

His arm reaches around my waist and he pulls me close to him. I can't believe it, but I find myself turning around and curling up against his chest, sobbing my eyes out. Somehow we're in his apartment, on his couch, and then everything fades away.

I wake up slowly, as usual. And I'm surrounded by posters of Star Wars and Batman, I start to panic. I'm in a different bed, and it's definitely a guys. Then I see a picture of that psycho mother of Fredward's and I relax. I look again and laugh, what dork keeps a picture of his mom on his bedside table.

I walk out of his bedroom and into the living room. A blush creeps onto my cheeks, Freddie's sitting on the couch watching some TV, shirtless. Fencing must take a lot of upper body strength. He nods and pats the couch next to him, "Sleep well?"

I nod, not really knowing what to say, and feeling more than just a little awkward. I sit next to him and wait for the words to come, "Freddie, I…"

"Don't worry about it."

I look at him, expecting some blackmail, or at least…something, y'know? But he's smiling at me and I can't help but smile back, "Thanks."

I lean into his shoulder, knowing that on my roughest nights I'll always have someone to look to.

_()()()()_

-Well, I cheated, definitely on the last one, it's like uber long. For a little drabble songfic that is. Until next time.

MotE


End file.
